As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. For example, an information handling system may be a tablet computer or mobile device (e.g., personal digital assistant (PDA) or smart phone) configured to transmit data on a wireless communications network. Information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As space constraints increase, there is pressure to increase the density of information handling systems by housing a greater number of nodes in an information handling system chassis. In an information handling system configured to house rack servers, it is not uncommon for a system board, power supply and other physical components to be associated with each node. To increase the density of an information handling system, however, the information handling system may be configured such to share physical components, such as a system board, a power supply, and/or fans.